


Day 7- Half Clothed

by Jakathine (orphan_account)



Series: 30-Day nsfw Challenge [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Tease, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jakathine





	Day 7- Half Clothed

John lounged out placidly on the bed, enjoying the after warmth of the shower he’d just exited not but a moment ago. Due to the languid heat of the day, he’d decided to just lie out in his towel. Sherlock had gone previous and already relocated himself in the kitchen to do experiments, being mindful at least to wear a grey shirt and a pair of loose shorts. The case they had just solved had left the both of them quite dirty for they had to go through the Underground and into a few worker tunnels. John was glad the grime had been cleared from his skin but wished that Sherlock was there with him instead of attempting to concoct some sort of…whatever it was he was making this time.

With a sigh, John rolled over, planting his face into the soft pillows of the bed and nestling in for a nap. He had barely tipped into sleep when he could hear Sherlock’s footsteps at the doorway. Instead of getting up however John merely held still while Sherlock removed his slippers and slid into the bed next to John. John felt the shift of the bed as Sherlock settled, his clothed front pressed up against John’s barely covered backside and exposed back.

John could feel the warmth of Sherlock’s breath on his neck and wriggled to let Sherlock be as close as possible before teasingly nudging his arse into Sherlock’s crotch. Sherlock drew a sharp inhale as John did it again, this time more playfully. Sherlock muttered something too low for John to interpret but the wandering hands made the meaning clear. John shucked off the towel, leaving him naked. Sherlock trailed ghost touches up and down John’s side before resting on his hip and massaging in nonsensical circles with his thumb. With effort, John made himself lay still as he felt Sherlock’s eyes boring into the back of his skull.

The massaging stopped and John heard Sherlock one-handedly fumble with his fly before shifting to roll off his trousers and pants down past his thighs and then finally off his body. John was tempted to roll over to watch as Sherlock reached to clasp the lube that had been left out on the nightstand from the night previous but decided to wait to find out what Sherlock had planned exactly. He did not have to wait long as he felt the heat of Sherlock’s slickened condom-covered cock be pressed against the small of his back.

John relaxed against Sherlock, letting the other man feel how their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. Sherlock pressed close against John’s back, his arm trailing around John’s waist to palm at John’s growing erection.  John shifted to allow Sherlock to slide one of his long legs between his, causing Sherlock’s thigh to rest directly under his balls. Intentionally, Sherlock nudged upwards and ground his thigh gently into John’s balls while simultaneously teasing the head of John’s cock with his thumb and forefinger. Sherlock could hear a soft groan of impatience emit from John’s lips as he continued to tease the head. Finally, Sherlock withdrew his hand and moved his leg down for access before reapplying lube to his fingers and running them down John’s cleft and then fingering him with one then two digits.

“Fucking hells, Sherlock, quit teasing me.” John moaned, his voice laden with want.

Sherlock chuckled and planted soft kisses along the back of John’s neck before sliding out his fingers and aligning his cock, pushing in just the head and pausing. Before John could react, Sherlock grabbed the back of John’s knee and pushed John’s legs apart while they retained lying on their sides. John grunted at the sudden movement but reached out a hand to stabilize his position as Sherlock began to thrust upwards, slow at first then with more haste.

Soon the bed was creaking slightly in unison to Sherlock’s thrusts but both ignored the sound as Sherlock mumbled endearments as John cursed under his breath. As Sherlock withdrew all the way to plunge in a deep thrust John surprised him by wrenching his leg out of Sherlock’s grip and rolling over to put Sherlock flat on his back. Temporarily knocked out of breath, Sherlock could only lay there as John straddled him and then kissed him roughly.

“Told you to quit teasing me.” John chided playfully as he lowered himself down on Sherlock’s erection, gripping onto the front of Sherlock’s shirt as he began to forcefully ride him.

Sherlock moaned and arched, the feeling of John grinding his hips into his own mingling with the euphoric feeling of John’s arse sliding on and off of his cock sending him into climaxing quicker than he expected. Sherlock closed his eyes and gripped onto John’s hips. Even with his eyes closed, Sherlock knew John was smirking and opened his eyes to confirm this.

John was indeed smirking but it faltered as he started to climax, his hip rotations becoming erratic. Sherlock stroked John’s cock and in moments John came across the front of Sherlock’s grey shirt. The two stilled, panting heavily and gazing at one another lovingly before John burst out laughing.

Confused, Sherlock asked, “What’s so funny?”

John just shook his head, dismounted, and flopped down to lay next to Sherlock, “The look of surprise on your face was priceless.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes, “Come here.” and wrapped John up in his arms, feeling the other man’s shoulders still shaking from giggles.


End file.
